The Prior art for the filtration treatment of water in an aquarium generally comprises four types:
1. Using an out-aquarium filtration barrel: this method can have good filtration effect, but it has disadvantages of occupying a large area due to the high volume of the filtration barrel, inconvenience of installation, maintenance and replacement of filtration consumable, as well as relatively high cost;
2. Using a filter at the upper or the rear-end of the aquarium: this method has good filtration effect, but it has disadvantages of structural restriction of an aquarium to filter installation, poor universality and the occurrence of the dirt attached to filtration consumable flowing back to the aquarium during the replacement of the filtration consumable;
3. Using a submersible filter: this method is very convenient for installation, maintenance and replacement of filtration consumable, but the water inflow for filtration is suction type, so the filter has disadvantages of relatively small filtration section within the effective space, relatively low water filtration efficiency and the occurrence of the dirt attached to the filtration consumable flowing back to the aquarium during the replacement of the filtration consumable;
4. Using the hung filter outside-aquarium: this method completes liquid filtration treatment through a cardcase-shaped filtration insert, so the installation, maintenance and utilization are ideally convenient; however, the cardcase-shaped filtration insert as a filtration consumable may be blocked after operation of its filtration bodies for some time, so some liquid may steer clear of or pass over the cardcase-shaped filtration insert and not be filtered, thus decreasing the filtration effect; moreover, the dirt attached to the cardcase-shaped filtration insert is prone to flow back to the aquarium during the replacement of the cardcase-shaped filtration insert.
Considering the fact that the application of the Prior art to the water filtration treatment methods for aquarium has some defects respectively and cannot meet the requirements for the water treatment of aquarium, it is necessary to develop a new liquid filtration method and device with an improved structure so as to satisfy the market demand.